Chasing Shadows
by ButterMyButtAndCallMeABiscuit
Summary: Lars loves Alisa. He is sure of that. But, even after Lee's work, is she capable of loving him? How could Lars openly admit his feelings, when he could be falling for an illusion? Slipping into a mirage? Chasing shadows? Lars/Alisa Lee/Alisa
1. Chapter 1

"What does it mean, exactly, to have an argument? Let's start with that."

Alisa pauses. Her eyes glaze over, and Xiayou shakes her out of her trance."No, Alisa! Not the dictionary type of exactly!"

Alisa cocks her head, then says,"Me and Lars had an argument. That's an argument, correct?"

"What do you think?"

"I do not have a human brain," Alisa cracks a grin."I cannot think." Xiao stares."That was a joke."

"Maybe that's why Lars is pissed at you," Xiao rolls her eyes."Corny jokes like that. Look, Alisa, stop trying so hard to be human."

Alisa pauses again. Xiao tries to shake her, but Alisa's eyes were fixed on her hands folded in her lap.

_"You're not human, Alisa!"_

_"Stop saying that you love me. You don't know what love is!"_

_"You're a robot. You're not capable."_

Why would he say such awful things to her? Alisa did love him. At least, she thought she did. She knew she felt something. What was it? She was most certain it was love.

The fight had been over such silly things. She felt bad, oh yes, she did. But, can she even feel bad? Lars had warped every part of her that thought she was even a megabyte human.

"Control alt delete!" Xiao shrieks.

Alisa looks up."Repeat?"

"Control alt delete! Restart computer!" Xiao says forcefully.

The fembot frowns."I am not a computer. That does not work. I respond only to my master."

"See, there's another problem." Xiao sighs."If you want Lars to treat you like a real girl, you need to stop calling him your master, Alisa. Be loyal all you want, but no master!"

Alisa takes a while to ponder this."I am not a girl."

Xiayou pauses."Don't start this again, Alisa. First you want to be a girl, now you're saying you're not, come on..."

"No!" Alisa says, determined.

Xiao rolls her eyes, not taking her seriously."Then what are ya, Lis?"

"I'm a woman!" Alisa says, and with that, she turns into destructive mode. The whole bar turns, then starts to chant 'fight, fight, fight, fight'.

Xiao backs away."Alisa. Don't do this. Put the saws away."

"No! Nobody understands how I feel!"

Xiao speaks but immediately regrets her choice of words."We don't know how you feel because you _can't _feel."

"Maybe I'll just 'settle down' with one of those junky Jack prototypes, and just fly around houses being a maid. Or servicing you humans. That's what you mean, isn't it?"

Ling shakes her head slowly. Alisa reads her emotions; it was pure regret."No, Alisa. I just know that Lars needs a real gir-a real woman. And..."

"And I can't give him that." Alisa looks down and puts her saws away. Before Xiao could stop her, she had burst out of the bar, into the night rain.

Lars was cold as hell, but he refused to let Alisa roam around here. Especially after the things he'd said. He felt bad, to be honest; she was really trying hard. But it just pissed him off, the fact that she was giving him false hope, like she could actually love him.

"Move!" A voice cries out behind him. He turns to face it, and there she was; Alisa Bosconovitch, in all her glory. She was jetting towards him, and he immediately latches on to her foot as she zooms by."Let go!"

She pulls out her chainsaws on Lars; something she would never do.

"Alisa, put them away!" He commands.

"I'm not listening to you anymore!" She says, not looking at him as she flies over the city."Now, let go! You're too heavy!"

"Maybe I'll start eating all that nutrient stuff you suggest. After you put me down, of course." He smirks cockily.

Alisa looks down at him with a solid glare. She shoves her saw in the direction of his hands, and he wails and lets go of her foot. For a while, she watches him fall, but then, at light-speed, she does her calculations as to where he would fall, and touches down on the ground in that spot.

"Alisaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He shouts. She had gone a bit too high, she thought. But he deserved it. She finally jumps and catches him, flying back into the air, and onto a rooftop.

Lars looked scared shitless. You didn't have to have scanners to see that. She tosses him on the cold, hard ground of the roof.

"Are you scared, _master?"_

He says, in awe,"Y-you saved me."

"That's what I'm supposed to do," Alisa says, but not the proud way. The detached, unappreciated way."That's all you need me for." She sits on the edge of the roof, trying to figure out how many stories up they were. And how long she would hear Lars scream if she threw him off.

Lars sits up, and crawls over to the edge. He tries to sit next to her, but she had brought her chainsaws back out, and was not looking for his sympathy. He scoots away, and looks at the stars.

"Do you remember when you were fourteen?" Lars said.

"You sound like a reminiscent father."

Lars turned to her."Well, anyhow. You're twenty now. You're a woman."

"I'm an old model, that's what I am," Alisa frowns."I think I shall update my launchers. Don't you think?"

"We will not talk about launchers, Alisa," he says roughly.

Alisa looks toward the next building. Lars touches her hand, and she tries to pull away, but he gets it in a grip. She huffs and detaches her arm. Soon enough, it grows back, and Lars plays with the old one. He runs his hands over the fingers, brings it to his face. When she looks back at him, Lars immediately gasps. There were streaks running down her face.

"What?" Alisa says. Her voice was...shaking.

"You're crying," Lars says slowly."How...?"

"I'm not," she huffs.

Lars reaches forward and rubs a tear away. Alisa shivers.

She finally says,"I am."

The Swede quietly says,"Have you taken your clothes off since you got repaired?"

"_What?! _I believe that is most inappropriate, Lars! Master or no!"

"I mean, have you noticed any changes? Like...female genitalia?" He cocks his head.

She blushes."Well...I don't know what it looks like."

Lars puts a finger to his chin."Have you ever been...aroused?"

Alisa pauses."Uh-roused..."

"Have you ever seen something that makes you happy?" Lars tries.

Alisa's eyes light up."Oh, yes! Very much so!"

"Really?" Lars says excitedly. He clears his throat."I mean...really. Like what?"

"Well, you!"

Lars' eyes widen."Ahh...hmm..."

"And Xiao! And Panda, and that Asian takeout we always eat. And Mister Chaolan!"

Lars breathes a sigh of relief."You're thinking of the wrong kind of happy, Alisa."

"What kind of happy?" Alisa questions innocently. Lars was obviously uncomfortable, so Alisa just begins to undress.

Lars holds his hands out in front of his eyes."Alisa-! What are you..."

This time, Alisa's words were a lot less than innocent."Aren't you familiar with female genitalia? You may identify certain parts of my body that I haven't. After all, Mister Chaolan only fixed me yesterday." And yet, she still had that innocent mentality, like she didn't even know what she was asking him to do.

"Yes," he says cautiously,"I am familiar with the female body. Maybe we should ask Lee..."

"No use in going all that way when you can do it yourself. Uncover your eyes. Don't you want to see if I'm a real woman, Lars?" She giggles. The little minx...!

He slowly uncovers his eyes. She had...it all. She had full, perky breasts, a lean, toned stomach...and...female genitalia. But he still saw bolts in places, metal. She detached her arm earlier. Lee did his best...

"Is there something wrong, Lars?" She says, panicking at his silence."I'm...I'm still...a robot..."

He shakes his head."No, Alisa. You're human. Partway. I don't know how he did it..."

Alisa perks up."Really?"

"I think so. Everything looks in check."

"Are there any other tests you need to run?" She cocks her head.

He blushes."No, Alisa..." He trails off, looking away. She begins to get dressed.

"Do you believe me now?"

Lars looks at her."Say what, now?"

"Do you believe me, that I love you?"

Lars clears his throat, standing as she pulls her boots on. He gives his hand to help her up, and she gladly takes it. Alisa tries to let go, but Lars held her tightly. She didn't detach her arm.

"It's okay...if you don't," she says, sounding hurt."I don't even know what I believe."

Lars immediately pushes her against the chimney of the tall building, grabbing her chin forcefully. He looks into her eyes, feels the soft flesh beneath his fingertips. He squeezes roughly, and he feels her tense beneath him. She was playing him! She had to be! Now she was throwing a total pity party!

Suddenly, he felt something warm in his hands. She dashed past him, and flies off of the edge. Lars throws the head before it could explode, and jumps off of the edge, latching on to her once more.

"Alisa! You need to stop doing that."

"Just because I'm supposed to be a death machine doesn't mean I don't have feelings. And you said it yourself; I'm a woman! You scared me!"

"I still don't know what all of this means," he sighs.

Alisa throws him off, only to pick him up by the scruff of his neck."Or maybe you're scared. Your pulse has skyrocketed. Are you afraid of having relationships with women? Is that it?"

Lars sighs once more."How do I really know? That you actually like me, and this isn't just some desperate attempt to be human?"

She starts to speak, but then...

Alisa looked as if she had shut down. Her eyes didn't shine, she was holding the Swede with a vice grip. Her voice says, dully,"Detecting nearby life form."

"Alisa, no! Stop it!" Lars huffs. This was exactly what he was talking about! He knew this wasn't real.

"Form is now stationary at ground level. Heat levels dangerously low. Located at: home. Identified as: Lee Chaolan."

Lars knew that she was in her robo-mode, and that she probably couldn't comprehend what he was saying, but he mumbles,"This conversation is not over."

xXxXx

"Everything, Lars! My mansion, my lab, the bank took everything!" Lee wails.

"I don't know, Lee," Lars shifts. Alisa parts her lips in shock, and Lars tries not to look at the concerned gesture. It made him feel like a prude.

Lee scoffs."Well, you still owe me, big time, for the repair of missy over here. In exchange for me staying here, your debt shall vanish. I just need to get on my feet."

Lars bites his lip."Sure, Lee. Fine. But, I don't know where you can sleep. My couch is shit, and my bed is a single..."

"He can sleep with me, Lars!" Alisa says happily. Lars jumped. He knew Lee's ways. And of course, he knew full well that Alisa was...developed. He had done it, for God's sakes! What would Lee do to her? She didn't even understand sex. He could take advantage and she wouldn't even know.

Lee lights up. He had no objections."Ah, I would not intrude, my dear femme?"

"No, never!" Alisa giggles."It's the least I can do."

"Oh, my dear Alisa," he chuckles, half of a yawn."Do not worry about the past debts. It was my pleasure!"

Lars watched as they chatted it up. What if he hadn't rejected her earlier...?


	2. Chapter 2

Lars felt like shit. He barely slept last night. Most of his sleep time was spent peeping in on Lee and Alisa, making sure Lee wouldn't try anything. It was a big bed, but how could he trust Lee? He was a womanizer.

He yawns, then finally throws his legs over the side of his bed. He had everything black in his room; the black curtains didn't let in much of the sun, so he turned his lamp on. He preferred artificial light to the sun. He could turn the lamp on and off as he pleased. He stretches, then throws some pants on. He slept in his boxers, but he liked to walk around in his sweats.

Next, he tiptoes across the hall to Alisa's room. He didn't like calling it the guest room. She insisted on calling it that, but he had painted it himself to her liking, and she had posters all over the room. It wasn't a guest room anymore. It was _hers. _When Alisa was being repaired, he had kept it the same, and she hasn't changed it, so the room looked like that of a teenage girl. The walls were purple, the fan was painted. He asked her if she would like to redo it, but she said it was fine.

When Lars looks in, the bed was empty and sloppily made; most likely Lee's doing, because Alisa loved to clean. Lars moves to the kitchenette, then notices that Lee was sitting at the table, eating pancakes.

"Mornin', Lars," he smiles.

"Where's Alisa?" Lars grunts.

Lee throws his hands up in a "wasn't me" gesture, then says,"She went out with Xiao to shop."

"Shop?" Lars murmurs, going over to the big stack of cakes on the table. He starts to pile some on his plate, then walks over to the fridge for milk.

Lee nods."Now that _I_ wonderfully made her into a real girl, she wanted to get some new attire. Mostly lingerie. I offered to go and help, 'cause I know what a man would like to see a girl like her in...I fixed her up real nice. Very nicely."

Lars pauses."Okay."

"'Okay'? You do know what I'm getting at, don't you? Come on, Lars." Lee chuckles, cutting a piece of pancake."I say you get her while you can. Not long before somebody snatches her up."

Lars scowls."Alisa is like my little sister. Of course, I would want to meet the guy."

Lee throws his fork down, then leans back in his chair, folding his arms. He smirks devilishly."Well, you've met me."

"I don't appreciate that comment," Lars says, turning to Lee in a threatening manner.

"What, Lars? What's the problem? I like Alisa, she likes me. You don't want her. Why can't I have her?"

Lars picks Lee up by his collar, then pushes him up against the wall. Lee was still laughing. Lars growls,"Do not ever..._don't ever refer to her as if she is some sort of trophy._"

"Calm _down,_ Lars!" Lee laughs."I'm just sayin'. There's chemistry. Before you know it..."

Lee didn't get a chance to finish. Lars had set him down on the floor, and had punched him in his stomach. His fist still in his gut, Lars grabs Lee's neck.

"Shut up! Don't talk about her like that, you bastard! I will _not_ allow that disrespect in my house!" Lee nods, but that seemed to piss Lars off even more; the Swede squeezes Lee's neck even tighter, so much that the flesh was poking out between his fingers.

Before Lars knew it, he was tossed in the air, grabbed from behind. Lee immediately gasps for air. Lars felt two hard objects crash into his back, and he crashes into the ground. He hears a whirring.

"Alisa!" It was Xiaoyu."Calm down!"

"Y-you're right," Lars hears Alisa breathe."Lars, I'm sorry!"

Lars pushes himself onto his feet, looks at Alisa's arms on the floor, then glances at Lee. The silver-haired man had his jaw dropped, and his eyes wide open. Lars turned around to see the sight, and he himself wore a surprised expression.

Alisa had gotten a _total _makeover. Her hair was now deep red, and she had it in cute pigtails with a little bang; it was also longer. She wore a gothic-style dress, the same color as her hair with black accents, that came just above her knees, and knee-high boots that were black with the red laces. Lars couldn't stop staring, but after a while, he tunes into her voice.

"...I just saw you choking Lee, and you know I hate it when my friends hurt each other! Deepest apologies, master!"

Lars nods."It's okay. I lost control for a bit."

"What did he do?!" Xiao shrieks.

Lee chuckles wheezily,"Just a sparring match."

Alisa wasn't believing it. Lars glares at Lee, then nods in confirmation.


End file.
